


Prompt 20: Respite

by AleishaPotter



Series: Little Less Talk, Lot More Action [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a small break while Castiel returns to Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 20: Respite

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt. RESPITE

Prompt 20: Respite

Dean came to consciousness slowly, registering the different aches and pains one at a time. Every muscle in his body was crying out in exhaustion and he was almost afraid to wake up, afraid that Cas would be there, ready to go again. He had willingly offered to help his angel, but... he was only human, and he was so far past his threshold.

"Dean?" Dean jerked up in surprise and had to bite off a moan as pain twinged through his ass.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked but broke off into a coughing fit when he realized just how dry his throat was.

Sam offered him a glass of water that Dean gratefully took. The cold liquid felt wonderful on his scorched throat. He handed the drained glass back to his brother and glanced around the room. Cas was nowhere to be seen and that thought sent a jolt of... something through him.

"He had to go back to Heaven. He said he'd be back as soon as possible, but asked if I'd sit with you until you woke up, he seemed worried. You okay?" Sam explained.

"Yeah, fine," Dean told him, wishing his brother wasn't sitting next to him while he was butt naked and had just been fucked within an inch of his life for three days straight.

"Good. Uh... want some more water?" Sam asked, fidgeting nervously. He supposed it must be awkward for his brother as well.

"Nah, I think I'll just... crash. Sleep til Cas gets back."

Sam nodded.

"Alright. Get some rest, you look like you could use it."

Dean felt his face flush at Sam's words.

"Yeah, sure. Later."

"Bye."


End file.
